1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for vehicles, and more particularly, to a connector for vehicles, which allows easy disconnection between a male housing and a female housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil energy is gradually exhausted and environmental concern increases, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles are attracting public attention worldwide.
Since the hybrid vehicle or the electric vehicle uses higher voltage/higher current than typical vehicles, an electric device for stably supplying and distributing external power to internal components of the vehicle is required. In addition, the hybrid vehicle or the electric vehicle also requires modularized units for electronic control of the vehicle, and use of connector-attached electric wires or communication cables for transmission of electric signals is rapidly increasing.
Such a connector is used for electrical connection between vehicle components and is subjected to various safety tests to prevent electric error when mounted on the vehicle components.
A typical connector is provided with a pair of male and female housings, which are connected to and disconnected from each other, and a connector location assurance (CPA) member, which serves to prevent the connected housings from being disconnected from each other. The CPA member is connected to an unlocking button to prevent the unlocking button from being pressed when the male housing is connected to the female housing, and is disconnected from the unlocking button when the male housing is disconnected from the female housing.
However, the typical connector has a problem in that, since the male housing and the female housing are disconnected from each other by sliding the CPA member and then pressing the unlocking button, it is difficult to manipulate and secure the CPA member and the unlocking button. Moreover, since the CPA member is inserted into the unlocking button, it is difficult to manipulate the CPA member. Therefore, there is a need for a connector for vehicles overcoming such problems in the art.